Cave Story
Cave Story (Doukutsu Monogatari) is a free action-adventure video game, independently developed by Daisuke "Pixel" Amaya. Originally released in 2004 for PC, the game has seen various unofficial ports to other video game platforms, and an updated version was released on March 22, 2010 for Nintendo's WiiWare service, by the independent video game company Nicalis with collaboration from Pixel also ported to the DSI Ware. Also, a 3DS remake is being released November 2011. It has a score of 8.5 from IGN. Plot You control Quote, an army robot that was sent to the Island ten years ago. Soon you'll 'borrow' the Polar Star from Hermit Gunsmith and then fall to Mimiga Villiage. There's been something about a Doctor stealing Mimiga for his evil plan to take take over the world with rabid Mimiga, using the Red Flowers. Game Controls Computer Versions: Arrow keys for movement: ←→ Look up: ↑ Investage/Search: ↓ Depening on settings: Z = Jump X = Attack (fire weapon) A = Switch weapon (backwards) S = Switch weapon (forwards) Q = Item Screen W = Map (if you have the map system) Gamecube Controller: Joy stick is to move A = Jump B = Shoot L = Switch weapons (Back) R = Switch weapons (Forward) Start = Pause Z = Map DS/3DS Controls: Control Pad/Slide Pad= Move A/Y = Jump B/X = Shoot L = Switch Weapons (Back) R = Switch Weapons (Forward) Down on Control Pad/Slide Pad = Action (Open, Investigate, etc.) Up = Look up, Camera Pan Up A/Y in Midair = Booster (If you have it) Start: Pause, Check Inventory and Weapon Levels Select: Map System (If you have it) (Booster Controls:) v. 0.8: A/Y in Midair = Boost, You can move for a short while left or right before the Booster stops. v. 2.0: A/Y in Midair = Boost Up A/Y + Left in Midair = Boost Left A/Y + Right in Midair = Boost Right A/Y + Down in Midair = Boost Down Characters Robots *Quote *Curly Brace *Malco (non playable) Mimigas *King *Toroko *Jack *Arthur *Kanpachi *Sandaime *Mahin *Santa *Chacko *Shovel Crew *Magane *Chie *Zett *Colons Human *Sue Sakamoto *Kazuma Sakamoto *Momorin Sakamoto *Professor Booster *Itoh Other *The Littles *Dr. Gero *Nurse Hasumi *Chaba *Cthulthu *Jenka Areas *First Cave *Mimiga Village *Cemetary *Egg Corridor *Bushlands *Sand Zone *Labyrinth *Water Way *Egg Corridor? *Outer Wall *The Plantation *Final Cave *Last Cave *Balcony *Sacred Grounds Items *Map System *Chest *Life Capsule *Life Pot *Silver Locket *Arthur's Key *ID card *Santa's Key *Jellyfish juice *Rusty Key *Gum Key *Charcoal *Gum Base *Bomb *Chacko's Lipstick *Curly's Panties *Hajime *Mick *Shinobu *Kakeru *Nene *Turbo Charge *Clinic Key *Arms Barrier *Cure-all *Booster v0.8 *Tow Rope *Curly's Air Tank *Alien Medal *Booster v2.0 *Whimsical Star *Teleporter Room Key *Sue's Letter *Mimiga Mask *Broken Sprinkler *Sprinkler *Controller *Mushroom Badge *Ma Pignon *Mister Little *Iron Bond *Medal of the Red Ogre Bosses and Locations *Balrog at the Shack *Igor at Egg Coridor *Balrog at Bushlands *Balrog at gum *Curly Brace at Sand Zone *Omega at Sand Zone *Toroko at warehouse *Puu Black at clinic ruins *Monster X at the Labrynth *Balrog at boulder chamber *Core near the Dark place *Iron Head at the main artery *Sisters at Egg Coridor? *Ma pignon at cementery *Red Ogre at the Last Cave *Misery at the coridor *the Doctor at the coridor *Undead Core at black space *Heavy Press at Sacred Grounds *Ballos at seal chamber Enemies *Critter many locations. *Bat many locations *The Door First Cave *Egg fish resivior *pignon small and large. Cementery *Grave Keeper Cementery *Beetle Egg Coridor *Behemoth Egg Coridor *Basil Egg Coridor *Basu Egg Coridor *Power Critter *Jelly Bushlands *Kaurua Bushlands *Press many locations *Ravil Bushlands and Coridor *Mannan Bushlands *Frog Bushlands *Petite Gum *Colons Sand Zone *Skeleton Sand Zone *Armedillo Sand Zone *Sand Croc Sand Zone and Outer Wall *Skullhead *Crow Sand Zone *Skull step Sand Zone *Polish Sand Zone *Baby Sand Zone *Flowercub *Gaudi Labrynth *Armor Labrynth *Gaudi Egg Labrynth *Fuzz Labrynth *Fuzz Core Labrynth *Boyu Boyu and Boyu Boyu base. Labrynth *Fire Whyrl Labrynth *Porcupine fish Water Way *Ikachan Water Way *invisable enemy many locations. *Dragon Zombie Egg Coridor? *Time Bomb Egg Coridor *Night Ghoust Outer Wall *Hoppy Outer Wall *Droll Plantation *Orangeball Plantation *Stumpy Plantation *Gun fish Plantation *Midorin Plantation *Igor Coridor *Sue Black Space *Misery Blacck Space *Bute Bloodshot Chambers *Delete Bloodshot Chambers *Roll Bloodshot Chambers *Mesa Bloodshot Chamber *Green Devil Seal Chamber Endings *"Bad Ending": Leave with Kazuma at the Outer Wall. If done so Quote and Kazuma live in the moutains and the doctor takes over the world. *"Normal Ending": Quote finally fights Misery and beats the Doctor twice. Afterwards, you fight the Core and with it's mind controlled assistance. *"Happy Ending": In the Labrynth do NOT talk to Professor Booster, get the tow rope in the room with the Core BEFORE the battle and use it on Curly when the room floods. Bring her to the house in the Waterway and drain the systems out and DO NOT leave her in the house (if you do you'll never see her again). After the Doctor is destroyed, go to the prefab house and fall in the pit. Note: Even if you save inside prefab house, you are able to see the "Normal Ending", you just have to activate the book shelf. The dialog will then ask you if you would like to see the normal ending, and will set you back to when you are leaving the boss areas. Modes (WiiWare/DSWare) *Curly Story: Play as Curly Brace in the main game. *Boss Mode: Beat every single boss in the game (list above). *Time Attack: Beat Ballos once in the main game. *Music Mode (secret): Press A on the Music Choice menu and change to different songs (on the WiiWare version with the Nintendo GameCube controller). Beta Balrog was going to be an common enemy instead of a boss. Quote was also called Curly Brace. Trivia *On the show The Suite Life on Deck, in the episode "Going Bananas," Cave Story can be seen in the background of Zack's arcade. *In Kirby's Epic Yarn while in the level "Cool Cave," Kirby has to battle a giant frog in a cave. This may be a reference to Cave Story. *If the player plays the game around Christmas or Halloween time Quote will be wearing the respective costume of that holiday. Category:Games